What I Have Done So Far
by Ayame Gawaine
Summary: Você já parou para pensar no que já fez na sua vida até agora? Bem, Naraku sim.


Já parou para pensar em todas as coisas que você fez na sua vida até agora?

Pois então, eu pensei.

E você deve pensar: Maldades.

Mas não foi só isso.

O motivo disso, é que eu não tenho nada de interessante para fazer. Planos feitos e executados, tentativas frustradas e vitoriosas, InuYasha e seus amigos estão lutando contra Kagura e Kanna em um vilarejo ao Norte daqui...

É. Até que me tragam o resultado desta luta, eu não tenho nada para fazer. A não ser fazer o que eu faço de melhor, pensar. E dentro do mar de sentimentos e lembranças passadas, quase esquecidas, minha mente mergulhou de cabeça na minha história. Isso me fez questionar bastante, mas sou orgulhoso demais para admitir certas coisas em voz alta a quem quer que fosse. Coisas, que antes eu não me permitia sequer pensar, mas que com o tempo, vi que precisavam de uma explicação. Para mim, principalmente.

Como por exemplo, quando foi que me apaixonei por Kikyou.

Kikyou, assim como seu nome, era como uma linda e delicada flor. Tão pura, que até mesmo um humano, como eu na época, podia sentir sua bela alma transbordando energias positivas. É claro que não foi por isso que me apaixonei por ela, eu era um arruaceiro.

Um ladrão, um bandido, um terrorista que gostava de destruir vilarejos, atear fogo nas casas de palha e madeira e roubar os cavalos dos camponeses mais descuidados. Mas não matava, afinal, eu ainda era um humano também. Um reles humano.

Vivia sempre com um grupo de homens, que faziam exatamente o que eu fazia, ou mais que isso, ajudavam-se entre si. O porquê de tudo isso? De tanta destruição? Ah, era maravilhoso. Adrenalina pura! Não existiam muitas coisas naquela época que pudesse fazer nos sentir assim. E eu era do tipo aventureiro, ligue os fatos.

Eu adorava saber que todos aqueles homens tinham a mesma alma impura e amaldiçoada que eu. Adorava sentir isso. Saber disso. Apesar de que sempre fui muito reservado, nós do grupo éramos como irmãos. Meu nome era Onigumo.

Mas, Kikyou tinha a alma mais pura que ninguém ainda jamais conseguiu ou conseguiria imaginar. À primeira vista, passei uns bons vinte e quatro minutos apenas contemplando, estático, sua beleza e pureza. Era tão amável, tão bela, tão... Tão única. Descobri se tratar de uma sacerdotisa, um tempo mais tarde.

Ela tinha cabelos negros como a noite sem nuvens e lua e compridos como de costume, de um liso tão impecável que invejaria muitos. Eram presos por uma fita branca simples, mas servia perfeitamente para completar seu misterioso visual. Seus olhos castanhos escondiam sorrisos tão belos e sinceros quanto os que mostramos pela boca. O nariz arrebitado e pequeno mais a boca corada com um tom claro de vermelho completavam seu extraordinário rosto. De pele branca como a neve, vestia um quimono tradicional de sacerdotisas, na parte de cima branca e a de baixo vermelha. Ela era simplesmente linda.

Confesso que a admirei secretamente desde o primeiro instante em que a vi, colhendo algumas pétalas de flores de cerejeira, enquanto acompanhava algumas crianças sorridentes, enquanto eu observava o próximo vilarejo que pretendia destruir, o dela. Via com atenção cada movimento dela, como agia graciosamente e depositava em tudo, um pouquinho de amor. Talvez fosse naquela hora em que me apaixonei perdidamente por ela. E foi justamente naquele dia, o mesmo em que a conheci, que ouvindo a conversa dela e de um garoto de aparentemente oito anos, que seu nome era Kikyou. Ah, aquele era o nome mais bonito que eu já ouvira. Que a pessoa que inventou este nome seja abençoada.

Mas o que é isso? Eu já estava sendo modificado pela aura pura dela. Logo afastei tais pensamentos sobre ela, afinal, eu era completamente diferente dela e nós nunca daríamos certo, além de gostar de "jogar no lado do mal". Em um momento de transe, imaginei que minha vida poderia mudar. Poderia me casar com aquela jovem, construir uma família e viver um felizes para sempre, tentando pagar com boas ações todas as más que cometi. Sinceramente, eu não acredito em como fui tão tolo! Este é um dos motivos principais para que eu não goste dos humanos, os sentimentos e como somos apegados a eles.

Mas naquele dia, se continuasse a contemplar Kikyou, eu não responderia por mim e meus atos.

Veja que ironia, aí está uma verdade quando dizem que os opostos se atraem. E se atraem muito mesmo. Como o fato a seguir.

Dias depois, enfeitiçado pela jovem sacerdotisa, inventei uma mentira qualquer e disse ao meu grupo para atacarmos um vilarejo vizinho ao da garota. E foi justamente por este motivo, que eu estava tão preocupado com a segurança dela, que me descuidei e paguei o preço por isso. Fiquei com quase o corpo todo queimado. Meus companheiros, achando que estava morto, me abandonaram. Basicamente, eu sabia que aquele era meu fim. Soube desde que fechei meus olhos por causa da dor do fogo queimando meu corpo. Ah, a sensação é horrível, não queria experimentar.

Mas qual não foi minha surpresa ao acordar em uma espécie de caverna com aqueles adoráveis olhos castanhos me encarando com uma preocupação genuína e inocente?

Eu estava horrível. Mas ela não se importava. Dissera-me que me achou aqui por perto e, vendo que meu coração ainda batia, trouxera-me aqui para curar meus ferimentos que, para mim, eram incuráveis. Ah, vaidade. Um dos pecados capitais. Eu tinha um pouco de quase todos.

O tempo passou, e ela sempre vinha para me dar comida e trocar ataduras. Conversamos algumas vezes e, por minha parte, nos tornamos amigos de primeira fase. Como aqueles que conhecemos a pouco tempo. Imagine como eu estava feliz de tê-la comigo por perto pelo menos como amiga! Minha paixão só se fez aumentar.

De vez em quando, quando ela se encontrava ocupadíssima, a irmã mais nova dela vinha fazer as coisas por ela. Eu não acho que nos damos exatamente bem, já que de primeira não simpatizamos. Eu evitava falar qualquer coisa comprometedora, afinal, eu queria conquistar a irmã dela, não queria?

Mais dias se passaram, e Kikyou aparecia distante e pensativa demais para o meu gosto. Comentei isso com Kaede, o nome da irmã dela, e ela me disse que Kikyou estava apaixonada.

Oh! Que maravilha! Ela estava apaixonada! E por quem mais ela estaria a não ser eu?

Mas é claro que aquela pirralha não me deixaria ficar feliz de modo algum. Disse também, que ela estava apaixonada por um hanyou de nome InuYasha.

- Ah, mas não pense que é por você Onigumo, - Sim, ela sabia que eu amava Kikyou – ela está apaixonada pelo InuYasha, um jovem hanyou que ronda este vilarejo a pouco tempo. -

InuYasha. InuYasha. O que este sujeito tinha que eu não? Meu sorriso havia murchado mal ela acabara de pronunciar suas palavras. Aprendi a ver o que era a verdadeira inveja naquele segundo.

Meu coração se partiu, eu senti. E foi naquele momento que aquele amor se transformou em ódio. Odiei Kaede por me contar. Odiei InuYasha por enfeitiçar Kikyou. E, odeio Kikyou por corresponder á InuYasha.

A partir daquele momento, desejei com todas as forças que algo me tirasse do estado em que me encontrava para que eu pudesse realizar minha vingança maligna. É brega, eu sei, mas não tinha outras palavras para descrever isso na hora.

Dito e feito. Pela noite, os lacres sagrados de Kikyou sobre a caverna foram quebrados e vários yokais a invadiram. Porque eu deixei. Deixei no momento em que odiei Kikyou. E me fizeram uma pergunta tentadora:

- Se aceitar que nos apossemos de seu corpo, ganhará um novo corpo, muito mais forte e poderoso. Poderá conseguir a grande vingança que almeja, basta querer. –

Até hesitei. Mas não teve jeito. Humanos. Humpf, sempre se deixam levar pelas situações. E depois se dizem de racionais. Se bem que, eu ainda não me arrependi.

Completa a transformação, vesti um tipo de fantasia de babuíno e me tornei Naraku.

Tive uma chance, e a agarrei sem pestanejar.

Soube também que Kikyou carregava consigo a Jóia de Quatro Almas. Uma jóia milenar que poderia dar poderes estupendos a quem quer que a pertencesse. Muito cobiçada por yokais.

Planejei tudo, fiz com que um pensasse que o outro o traiu pro causa da jóia e fiz Kikyou atirar em InuYasha, lacrando-o em uma árvore, que segundo dizem, preservaria a carne e os ossos daquele que ali fosse lacrado. Como se ele dormisse eternamente.

Mas toda causa tem conseqüências. O ferimento que fiz em Kikyou para que ela odiasse InuYasha foi profundo demais, ela não resistiu e morreu, deixando a mensagem de que cremassem seu corpo com a jóia, para que ela nunca mais possa ser usada novamente.

E naquela hora, tudo tinha perdido o sentido.

Droga! Não era pra terminar assim! Era apenas para InuYasha morrer e só. Kikyou ficaria comigo, e seriamos muito felizes!

Mas não era bem assim.

Gritei esperneei, fiz de tudo. E quando vi que reclamar não a traria de volta, relaxei.

Após cinqüenta anos, uma jovem estranha que, aparentemente era a reencarnação de Kikyou, de nome Kagome, tirou o lacre de InuYasha. Além disso, trouxe de volta a jóia ao mundo, e no outro dia já a tinha destruído em milhões de fragmentos.

Fiquei sabendo também que, pro causa disso, uma bruxa se aproveitou disso e trouxe minha amada Kikyou de volta. Já a encontrei algumas vezes por aí, e digo, seus olhos são de puro ódio, com uma aura tão odiosa quanto a que eu tinha. Confesso que me decepcionei, mas ainda a amo. Não sei como, pois ainda acho que a admiro por sua pureza em comparação á mim. Se ver por este lado, não é que parece que meu amor é como o de um simples admirador secreto?

Odiei-a por soltar InuYasha. E agora eles são amigos, viajando com mais quatro companheiros: Sango, uma exterminadora de yokais, um monge de nome Miroku, cuja maldição em uma das mãos foi causada por mim, que a fiz em seu avô em uma luta e que era hereditária, um yokai raposa chamado Shippou e uma gata de duas caldas de nome Kirara, pertencente à Sango. Todos, já sofreram por minhas mãos.

O objetivo deles? Acabar comigo, claro. E procurar os fragmentos da jóia. Grandes tolos. Idiotas.

E neste meio-tempo, sempre tento acabar de vez com esse grupo que me traz tantos problemas. Estou em busca da jóia, e já a tenho quase completa. Os outros últimos fragmentos estão com os mocinhos da história. Acho que com ela, terei muito poder! Serei o yokai mais poderoso que existe! E claro, me transformarei em yokai completo, pois sou um hanyou.

Agora que vejo, estou aqui por... Amor? Todo este tempo, eu vivi tanto, aconteceram tantas coisas... Por causa de Kikyou.

Kikyou.

Ah, acho que nunca deixarei de gostar dela. É profundo demais meu sentimento para que ele desapareça assim.

Mas eu não posso desistir agora. Realmente, eu prefiro ceder ao orgulho. Kikyou, eu te amei muito... No passado. Agora, o que me interessa é o poder. E me vingar de InuYasha e seus companheiros! Seu poder puro não tem mais efeito sobre mim, eu não sou mais humano. Não mais. Além disso, você teve a sua chance, e preferiu dá-la a outro. Agora, contente-se com o que escolheu!

- Naraku. – Ouvi uma voz sussurrada atrás de mim. Minha raiva passou rapidamente, Kanna não merecia uma resposta enraivecida.

- Olá, Kanna. – Parece que a luta terminou.

- Kagura... Está muito ferida. Tivemos que fugir, eles quase nos mataram. – Ótimo. Agora terei de traçar outro plano. Mas não faz mal, sou uma fonte inesgotável de planos diabólicos.

- Descobriram algo? – Questionei-a.

- Sim. Que Kohaku é realmente o ponto fraco de Sango. – Eu sabia.

- Obrigado, Kanna. Pode ir. – Dispensei-a.

Ah, mas o que eu estava pensando? Estou apenas perdendo meu tempo, vou começar a tomar as providências para com InuYasha e seus amigos.

Tenho muita sorte de que minha mente é um lugar privado somente á mim.


End file.
